Tsuki Uintā
Tsuki Uintā is part of a family that has a tradition in specializing in winter-based magic. Her family recognises her as the strongest mage in her family. Tsuki is also the strongest general of the Hyakki Yagyō and a master at both Winter Magic and Ice-Make. This mastery over winter-based magic has given her the nickname "Winter Demon." Appearance Tsuki is a demon who has the appearance of a 19 or 20 year old woman. She has mostly blue hair with strips of black near at and the end of each strand of hair. On the right side of her long hair there is a wave-like pattern where it should be blue. She usually wears a long white kimono and white obi, a white scarf, white socks, and brown-strapped sandals. The sleeve length of the kimono is long enough to easily hand hands. Near the end of each sleeve and at the bottom of the kimono are greyish black snowflake shaped designs. They are believed to be the symbol of the Uintā family. Tsuki's eyes is unusual in that around each pupil there is a single black ring. The eyes themselves are golden in color. However, for some odd reason her eyes turn blue when she is using Winter Magic or Ice-Make. It is currently unknown whether this trait provides any benefits during battle. Personality Outside of Battle Outside of battle Tsuki has been shown to be a very nice to others and very devoted to Nurarihyon. She trusts Itsuki completely, she trusts him enough that if he said, "Kill yourself" she would do it quickly and without hesitation. The other members of her guild constantly ask her why she believes in him so much, but she never responds, just smiles. During Battle Just like the season winter, Tsuki has a dark and more violent side. During battle, Tsuki definitely lives up to the demon part of her alias. She will brutality and mercilessly kill any in her way. History Like most members of her family, Tsuki was born and raised in the freezing arctic. When Tsuki was born, her parents discovered that she was born with cryokinesis and since she was still a baby her powers would often get out of control. This was shown constantly as a baby because every time she was upset she would subconsciously create a mini ice storm around her. As she got older, Tsuki's anger grew more dangerous. When she reached the age of four her temper tantrums stopped creating mini ice storms and started creating very sharp icicles that would pop out at random spots around her. Once when she was five, she created icicles so big that it stuck out in random places in the house. On that day her parents nearly died and they decided to quickly teach her Winter Magic and Ice-Make. When her parents started teaching her Winter Magic and Ice-Make, they discovered that she was a natural at it. By the time she was seven years old, her skill level with Winter Magic and Ice-Make was on par with mages twice her age. When she reached the age of seven, her father started teaching her Winter Fist and Teleportation Magic. However, her skill didn't come without a cost. Due to her talent, most of the demons outside of her immediate family family was scared of her. There was one boy in her town that admired her and he started calling her "Yoko", which means "Talent Child." Just like Tsuki, he also was shunned, but for a different reason. He was shunned for his weakness to the cold. Tsuki and this boy quickly became friends. Tsuki would help him get used to the cold while the boy helped Tsuki blend in so she wouldn't be shunned as much. Tsuki's life was beginning to calm down and take a turn for the better. However, fate had different plans for her. On her sixteenth birthday, she would meet a man that would forever change her life. Synopsis Equipment *Frostbite Frostbite is a small dagger with a blade that is a footlong. The blade of frostbite stays at a constant tempature of zero degrees fahrenheit. No one outside the Uintā family knows of the secert to keeping the blade at that tempature so it is assumed it is some kind of family heirloom. *Senbon Senbon are foot long metal needles that Tsuki uses for assassination missions. These neddles are often used for medical purposes. However, in Tsuki's hands they is very deadly. It is unknown how many senbon she has because she uses Requip magic to summon them. Magic and Abilities Winter Magic Winter Magic is a very secretive type of magic that is practiced among the Uintā family. When mages think of Winter Magic they assume it is limited to hail, ice, snow, blizzards, etc. While mages of Winter Magic are able to generate these things from their body and also manipulate it, they are not limited to only these things. Winter is associated with lot more than that. For example: darkness, hibernation, migration, sadness, loneliness, pain, and sickness. This means users of Winter Magic are able to put an opponent to sleep for long periods of time, manipulate darkness, force animal souls out of mages, inflict feelings of sadness or loneliness through touch, inflict sensations of pain though touch, and inflict sicknesses usually seen during the winter. *Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance *Ice Blade: Fourteen Slice Dance *Iced Shell *Roar of Winter - Roar of Winter is Tsuki's signature spell. This spell is very much like Roar of Darkness, it is said that Tsuki based this spell off of Roar of Darkness. The user releases a large quantity of cold energy and expels it out of their mouth. Upon impact the foe will either be frozen in a block of ice or propelled back. The potential power of this spell is capable of pushing back Roar of Darkness. *White Out *White Blizzard *Blizzard *Yuki-onna *White Fury *Snow Bomb Ice-Make Ice-Make is the molding magic version of Ice Magic. It allows the user to create and then mold magic for offensive, defensive, and even supplementary purposes. The supplementary purposes include creating a field of ice, covering the ice with ground, freezing a wound. There are two types of Ice-Make, Static and Dynamic, Tsuki is shown using both verisions expertly. Static Ice-Make allows the user to create inanimate objects while the other allows the Tsuki create animated creations. *Ice-Make: Shield *Ice-Make: Rampart *Ice-Make: Floor *Ice-Make: Lance *Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer *Ice-Make: Gungnir *Ice-Make: Blacksmith Ice-Make Blacksmith is a spell that allows the user to create weapons. These weapons vary greatly in size and shape. *Ice-Make: Arrows *Ice-Make: Ice Cannon *Ice-Make: Clone *Ice-Make: Multiple Ice Clone As the name suggests this spell is similar to the spell "Ice-Make: Clone" except it is on a larger scale. Instead of making merely one clone the user creates hundreds of clones. However, this spell consumes a large amount of magical power so it usually leaves Tsuki extremely tired. *Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur *Ice-Make: Ice Knight *Ice-Make: Knights of the Round Table *Ice-Make: Prison *Ice-Make: Igloo *Ice-Make: Stairs *Ice-Make: Slide *Ice-Make: Knuckle *Ice-Make: Kite *Ice-Make: Rocket Ice-Make: Rocket, is just like Ice-Make: Gungnir, except in the form of a rocket. *Ice-Make: Hyakki Yagyō Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic is a type of spell that allows Tsuki to teleport herself, an object, or person to another spot instantaneously. Requip Requip allows her Tsuki to store items in a pocket dimension so that she can easily summon them at any given moment. It is beleieved that the only thing she stores in her pocket dimension is senbon because that is the only thing she summons. Imperial Embodiment Fighting Styles Winter Fist Winter Fist is an open palm fighting style that is practiced among the Uintā Family. The attacks from Winter Fist consist of quick and accurate strikes that cannot inflict that much damage on their own. However, what makes this fighting style feared isn't the attacks, but how users incorporate Winter Magic to cause a lot of pain. Upon impact, users channel Winter Magic into the foe which can cause an intense physical pain. This pain can vary from a paper cut to phantom pains. The weakness of this fighting style is how easy it is to predict the strikes. Users of this fighting style focus on trying to hit the head, neck, spine, and torso because it is easy to spread the pain from those places to the entire body. Uintā Assassin Art The Uintā Assassin Art is the name of the assassination style that is practiced among the Uintā Family. The Uintā Assassin Art focuses on killing their victims quickly and with little to no struggle. Due to this fact, practitioners focus on stealth, knowing how to quickly deal with obstacles, hand-to-hand combat, pressure points, and speed. Cold Immunity Like most of her family, Tsuki isn't just resistant to the cold, she is immune to it. In fact, when she is in a cold environment her physical prowess increases slightly. Cryokinesis As a member of the Uintā, Tsuki was born with the ability to create and manipulate all forms of ice with her mind. Normal ice isn't the only type of ice she can manipulate, during the few times she has her Frigiokinesis under control she has shown the ability to manipulate dry ice once it is created using her Frigiokinesis. Frigiokinesis Tsuki is able to create and manipulate the cold. She doesn't have full control over this ability which means that she subconciously tends to drop the tempature around her to below zero 90% of the time. During the few times she has control of this ability she has shown the ability to supercool things. By using the ability to supercool things she can turn the regular ice she creates with Winter Magic and Ice-Make into dry ice. Enhanced Physical Prowess Tsuki's physical prowess is beyond human physical prowess, especially her speed, agility, and reflexes. Her enhanced physical prowess allows her to perform amazing physical feats. Tsuki usually uses her physical prowess to perform acts of assassination and she primarily used magic when she is in an actual fight. Blood Consumption Blood Consumption is one of Tsuki's less known abilities. In fact, the only one who knows that she can safely drink blood is Itsuki. It is currently unknown why she keeps this ability hidden. Itsuki has said that due to Tsuki's unstable frigiokinesis, her prey often freezes from the inside out while she is biting them. Winter and Cold Empowerment During the season of winter, Tsuki has shown that her physical prowess and her magical power doubles than during the other seasons. Quotes *"When hell freezes over!" - Tsuki catchphrase *"Winter is coming... and so is your death." - Tsuki to an unknown foe. Trivia *Tsuki is based of a demon known as a Yuki-onna. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Demon Category:Assassin Category:Uintā Family Category:Ice-Make User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Winter Magic User Category:Demons